¡No somos pareja!
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Se dice que del amor al odio hay un solo paso. ¿Y del odio al amor? En esta relación hay como 500


_Esta vez vengo con otro minakushi, espero que les guste. _

"_Pensamientos de Kushina" _

"_**Pensamientos de Minato"**_

_Summary:__ Se dice que del amor al odio hay un solo paso. ¿Y del odio al amor? En esta relación hay como 500_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

* * *

**¡No somos pareja!**

"_Este será un buen día"_ pensaba comiendo unos dangos cuando tres chicas entraron a la tienda y eligieron una mesa cerca de ella.

—Escuche que Minato-Kun venció él solo a un escuadrón de shinobis de Iwa –Decía una de las chicas con los ojos brillantes. _"No por favor, eso no"_

— ¿De verdad? ¡Minato-Kun es increíble!– Contesto otra. _"No lo digan, por lo que mas quieran, no lo digan"_

—No esperaría menos del que será mi esposo –Dijo la ultima _"lo dijeron"_

— _¿Cómo?_ –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo- Minato-Kun es MI futuro esposo –se miraron con odio entre si

"_Aquí vamos otra vez"_ pensé terminando de comer y pidiendo la cuenta. Si tenia que escuchar otra ridícula discusión acerca de "Minato-Kun"juro que matare a alguien.

Hasta hace unos días esas tres eran inseparables, pero desde que Minato Namikaze había vuelto a Konoha después de pasar varios meses viajando con el pervertido su sensei para mejorar sus habilidades, todas las chicas de la aldea volvieron a sus típicas peleas sobre quien seria la esposa del rubio. Sinceramente no entiendo este fanatismo, y cuando les pregunto solo responden

— ¿No es obvio? Es Minato-Kun –"_como si eso explicara algo"_

No tengo nada en contra de Namikaze, se que es un gran ninja y todo eso, incluso me rescato de unos secuestradores cuando tenía 12 años ¡pero su club de fans me iba a volver loca!

Van a cada lugar al que el rubio aparece y como Namikaze y yo solíamos comer en los mismos lugares tener una comida tranquila era casi imposible.

Lo peor es que si les digo que se callen me acusan de estar enamorada de él. ¿Enamorada de Namikaze? Es el último hombre que me interesaría, después de Fu-baka Uchiha, claro.

Gracias a ellas ya no puedo comer dangos, yakiniku o takoyaki a menos que sea para llevar, pero eso no me importa demasiado. Ya no, ahora tengo un lugar para comer que Namikaze no conoce.

Lo encontré por accidente una tarde cuando volvía a casa después de entrenar. A medio camino empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial y sabiendo lo mal que me ponía cuando me enfermaba, me refugie en el primer lugar que vi. Este resulto ser un local inaugurado ese mismo día llamado Ichiraku Ramen. Después del primer plato puede decirse que me hice adicta a su comida.

Desde entonces he sido su cliente número 1, yendo siempre que puedo a comer la mejor comida de Konoha. Lo mejor es que ninguno de mis amigos lo conocen así que puedo quejarme o burlarme de otros ninjas sin preocuparme de que se enteren. Mi blanco favorito esta semana es justamente Namikaze, por eso me quede horrorizada al verlo sentado en la barra hablando con el dueño como si fueran buenos amigos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunte plantándome frente al rubio. Al ver esto el dueño a empezó a preparar un ramen a toda prisa. Si no hacia algo para evitar el encuentro perdería a sus dos mejores clientes, Kushina porque estaría ofendida y Minato porque la pelirroja lo iba a matar.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Kushina-chan –contesto sonriendo. No esperaba encontrarla allí pero no se quejaba, al contrario- No se lo digas a nadie, pero aquí preparan la mejor comida de toda Konoha. Creo que fue lo que mas extrañe mientras estuve fuera -añadió en tono cómplice

— ¿Disculpa? –_"esto tiene que ser una broma" _estaba tan sorprendida que dejo pasar el hecho de que la llamo "chan"- No puedes estar hablando en serio

—Claro que si. He venido a comer aquí por años –insistió Minato _"¿AÑOS?" _el dueño que evito una mirada asesina- ¿Por qué te mentiría, Kushina-Chan?

— ¿Para deshacerte de mi? –sugirió la pelirroja molesta

— ¿Y porque querría hacer eso? No eres como las otras chicas –dijo el rubio.

—Gracias por tu experta opinión –se burlo Kushina – Y para tu información yo ya sabia de la existencia de Ichiraku Ramen. Aunque de haber sabido que tu también lo conocías probablemente nunca hubiera venido en primer lugar

—Minato me pidió que no le dijera a ninguna chica que el comía aquí –contesto el dueño sirviendo un tazón frente a Minato- Dijo que este era el único lugar donde no lo acosaban.

—No entiendo la razón –Minato casi se atraganta cuando la oyó- Sus admiradoras me sacan de quicio Teuchi-sama. Hace unos minutos entraron un par de "Mina-fans" al puesto de dangos. Si lo que quieren es aplaudir cada vez que el "genio" respira que lo hagan lejos de mi –Kushina solo se detuvo porque el dueño no dejaba de señalar al rubio que la miraba divertido- Ah, olvide que estabas aquí, Namikaze

—Come antes de que digas algo mas – Esta chica no tiene remedio, pensó el dueño sirviéndole un tazón- la casa invita

—Muchas gracias Teuchi-sama! –exclamo la kunoichi feliz de la vida

— ¿Teuchi-sama? –pregunto Minato confundido por aquella muestra de respeto.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? –pregunto la pelirroja sin prestar atención comenzando a comer

—No, nada. Es solo que nunca te escuche decirle sama a nadie. Ni siquiera al Sandaime en medio de una junta. Y mucho menos a mi sensei

—Si el Ero-sannin quiere respeto que haga algo además de espiar en las aguas termales. El año pasado vi cuando Tsunade-sensei lo descubrió espiándola. Me sorprende que siga vivo.

—A mi también. Tsunade tiene una fuerza increíble, solo puedo suponer que después de recibir sus golpes por años ya estará acostumbrado –_"Tal vez no sea tan idiota, hasta es divertido"_- Aunque supongo que eso viene de familia -murmuro en voz baja

— ¿Disculpa? –odio admitirlo, pero ha picado mi curiosidad

—Quiero decir, una vez escuche decir que antes de que Konoha se fundara, Hashirama Senju estuvo a punto de morir porque por accidente había visto a Mito-sama cambiándose de ropa. Casi todo el clan Senju tuvo que ayudar a quitarle el sello que ella le puso y que le impedía separar sus dos tipos de chacra

—Debió darle las gracias, sino nunca hubiera descubierto el Mokuton

—De acuerdo, pero eso prueba mi punto-señalo Minato

— ¿Qué los hombres de Konoha son unos pervertidos? –se burlo

—No, que en el clan del que proviene la abuela de Tsunade las mujeres disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los hombres

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando de mi familia, verdad? –le pregunte y tuve el placer de verlo enrojecer. Hasta se veía lindo- Y un punto en contra es que soy la única chica del clan Uzumaki desde Mito-sama. Siempre nacen hombres.

—Eso lo explica todo.

— ¿O sea que parezco un hombre? –Es divertido burlarse de él, su cara es muy expresiva.

—No, lo que quiero decir es, bueno… -_"Se ve tan incomodo"_ con esfuerzo ahogue una risita. Mejor lo saco de su miseria.

—Mejor me lo explicas en otra ocasión, ahora tengo algo que hacer –mentí- Nos vemos después –dije casi sin pensar, olvidándome que al principio quería echarlo del local. Mejor hago que pague mi cuenta.

A los ojos de los demás, mi relación con Namikaze no ha cambiado. Si nos vemos en la calle solo lo saludo y cada quien continua su camino. Nunca nos emparejan en misiones ni tampoco entrenamos los dos solos. Aunque nuestros senseis son amigos, rara vez nos han visto hablar. Para toda Konoha, somos simples conocidos.

Sin embargo, en Ichiraku ramen la historia es bien distinta. Allí hablamos de todo y de nada sin notar el paso del tiempo. Compartimos la comida, secretos, sueños y anécdotas, todo por el precio de un tazón. Mas de una vez mi ramen se enfrió antes de que lo probara por escuchar lo que el me estaba contando. Le puedo hablar de mi familia, mis amigos en Ushiogakure y de lo sola que me sentí cuando tuve que venir a esta aldea. Él es bueno guardando secretos, se que nunca le contara a nadie lo que le confieso.

— ¿Kushina, porque no me lo dijiste? –La voz de Mikoto me devuelve a la realidad

— ¿Qué vuelvo a Ushiogakure por un tiempo? Miko-chan, si te lo conté la semana pasada. Necesito aprender unos sellos y mi abuelo…

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Porque no me contaste que estas saliendo con Minato-kun? –insistió dejándome de piedra.

3…2…1…

— ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE QUE SALGO CON ESE IDIOTA? –El grito se escucho hasta en Amegakure.

—B-bueno, Hiroko-chan te vio hablando con él en un local de comida. Parecían muy íntimos –Estaba hablando sola, yo ya me había marchado dispuesta a matar a cierto rubio.

Me lo encontré en Ichiraku ramen hablanco con su sensei. Su sensei ¿como se atrevía? Ese lugar era nuestro, no tenía derecho a invitar a alguien más.

Apenas entre le hice una señal al dueño para que preparara dos tazones de ramen para mi. Los iba a necesitar.

Me plante detrás de él esperando a que me notara. No tardo mucho en volverse con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Kush… -no lo deje terminar porque inmediatamente les rompí a él y a su sensei los tazones de ramen en la cabeza. El estruendo se escucho por toda la calle

—¡Tu… y yo… no somos pareja! –grite furiosa. Él se limpio los fideos del cabello y pregunto como si no pasara nada

— ¿Esto significa que no iré contigo a Ushiogakure mañana?

—¡Te espero en la entrada a las cinco en punto! –le respondí alejándome por la calle- ¡No llegues tarde o me ire sin ti! -La gente me hacia lugar por miedo a ser mis siguientes victimas.

Jiraiya miraba la escena con la boca abierta. No podía creer que una chica se atreviera a tratar así a Minato. Y él tan tranquilo, incluso parecía feliz.

"_**Su reacción fue justo la esperada, tengo que agradecérselo a Hiroko**_" pensaba Minato pidiendo otro tazón. Gracias a ella al fin tenia una pista acerca de los sentimientos de Kushina-chan. Si él no le gustara, aunque sea un poco, hubiera hecho una broma la próxima vez que se reunieran, no se habría puesto furiosa.

Ella tiene una personalidad agradable, es una mujer fuerte y segura. También es buena shinobi y muy alegre. Me ve como un igual, no tiene miedo de decirme lo que piensa. Y siempre está pensando en los demás antes que en si misma. Bueno, casi siempre.

— ¿Quién demonios era esa loca? –escucho que le preguntaba su sensei

"_**Su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, y algún día será mi esposa"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-Fin_-

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Se imagina a Minato y Ero-sennin bañados en ramen? XD_

_Este es uno de los primeros fics de Naruto que empecé a escribir, lo tengo desde casi medio año y al fin lo pude terminar. Aunque seguramente va a tener una secuela  
_

_¿Que piensan que pueda pasar en Ushiogakure con toda la familia __y amigos__ de__ Kushina de por medio? ¿Existira algun Uzumaki cuerdo? XP  
_

_Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
